Conventionally, electronic devices (for example, mobile terminals) provided with a touch panel and a press-pressure sensor are known. In such electronic devices, in some cases, a process is received only after it is only detected that an icon or the like displayed on the touch panel is touched and the touch panel is pressed with pressure of a certain amount or more, rather than when it is only detected that an icon or the like displayed on the touch panel is touched. With this control, because a process is not received when the touch panel is only touched but is received only after the touch panel is touched and the touch panel is pressed with pressure of a certain amount or more, it is possible to reduce the frequency of erroneous operation by a user. A conventional example is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-86191.
However, users, in particular, elderly people, who are not familiar with operation apply more pressure than necessary during the operation, and in some cases, the users may press the touch panel with pressure of the certain amount or more while trying to perform scroll operation. Therefore, while the users are just trying to perform scroll operation, the electronic device may determine that confirmation operation to execute a process is performed. As a result, the users may perform erroneous operation, and the convenience for the users may be reduced.